A Million Holes In Heaven
by GrrrlOnFire
Summary: As a friendship blooms between the Clary and Isabelle, the two girls discover something more. Something completely unexpected. And being a shadowhunter is complicated enough without the added drama of lesbian feelings for fellow female friend. Clary x Isabelle femslash with Malec (obviously). Semi AU; takes place after City of Glass.


_If you guys like this I'll write more. I love this pairing and although it might not be popular, I know some of you out there ship it as much as I do. If this gets just a few little reviews, I'll definitely write more, and my writing will be a whole lot better. Pinky promise!_

* * *

Clary Fray didn't consider herself beautiful. Or pretty, for that matter.

Despite what Jace, Simon, and her mother said, she just considered herself average looking. She was petite, red-haired, freckled, and the idea of being seen as conventionally attractive was ridiculous to her. She wasn't.

Then there was Izzy. Clary sat in the Institute's training room, arms folded over her knees, as she watched Isabelle, coiling and uncoiling a whip. Not her gold one, that Clary had always been fascinated by, just an old, brown leather thing. Nevertheless, Isabelle Lightwood looked magnificent as she trained. Infact, she could make even the most mundane of activities look magnificent. There was no denying it. She was the most stunning being Clary had ever set eyes on, besides Jace, of course. Clary watched as the other girl kicked, glided, jumped. This went on for an hour, until Isabelle wiped her forehead and sat down besides her red-haired friend.

"Still up for shopping?" she asked, taking Clary's water bottle from her hands and helping herself from it.

Clary frowned. Shopping wasn't her ideal way to spend a Saturday afternoon. She'd promised Izzy she would hang out, but shopping wasn't what she had in mind. She'd prefer to go see a movie, but Isabelle had made it known she didn't care much for mundane film.

It was rare for the two girls to be spending time together in the first place, but Jace had Official Shadowhunter Business in London (representing New York, Maryse and Robert had other business in Idris), and Alec was on vacation with Magnus, so the two girls were left alone for a couple of weeks. Clary would usually hang out with Simon, but he had a date with Maia.

"Uh, sure," Clary replied.

The two girls took showers, changed and set out. On the way to the mall from the Institute, Clary realised she was still sore from this morning's particularly intense training session. Obviously, Izzy was as energized as ever, almost skipping along the road. Clary wished she was more like her.

"So, have you and Jace, you know, done anything yet?" Isabelle teased, nudging her friend softly, not really expecting much of an answer from the reserved girl, but curious, nonetheless. Clary blushed.

"I, uh... No, we haven't" she replied, moving a stray ginger wave from her face.

Isabelle felt bad for making her uncomfortable. She rested a hand on Clary's arm. "Don't do anything before you're ready, Jace is a good guy and he loves you, he's willing to wait."

Clary blinked, unsure what to say next. She and Isabelle weren't exactly close, in fact she decided it would feel less weird talking about this to Simon. "I mean, it's not that I don't want to, I just, I don't know," she paused, feeling the warmth of Isabelle's hand on her arm, which made her feel comfortable and nervous at the same time. Something about Isabelle always made her anxious, ever since they met that first time in the institute. Clary wasn't used to being around females, having grown up as a tomboy with mainly male friends her whole life.

Before long, the two girls arrived at the mall, more specifically, Amy's Palace, Isabelle's favourite store.

Isabelle took out her wallet, grabbed a handful of dollars and began flipping through them. "All this time, and mundie money still feels weird in my hands," laughed Isabelle, putting it back and fingering a dress on a sale rack.

Clary giggled. "Try getting used to having magical tattoos engraved in to your skin."

Isabelle mooched around the store, dismissing the help of sales assistants, Clary followed awkwardly like a lost puppy. It seemed like they were going to be there all day, but Isabelle eventually had a pile of five dresses, and made her way over to the changing rooms.

"Wait, try this on, Clary," she said, handing her the green emerald toned dress at the bottom of the pile. She'd selected that one first. "Green looks amazing on you."

Clary was dumbfounded. "What for?" she asked, "It's not like I'm going anywhere, and," she patted her jeans pocket, "I can't exactly afford it."

"I'll pay, my treat. Don't you have a mundie parties coming up with Simon's band or whatever?" she asked, getting in to a changing booth and flinging the dress at Clary.

"I guess, I'd feel bad letting you pay for a dress for me, though," Clary said from outside Isabelle's booth, walking towards the next free one, secretly dying to try on the dress. People had always said green was her colour, and she felt like feeling pretty for once.

"I want to. Besides, Jace will love you in it," she said suggestively, Clary rolled her eyes and smiled shyly.

Isabelle seemed to have tried all four of her dresses on in a matter of seconds, whereas Clary was having trouble with hers, fumbling around her own back for the zip.

"You done in there?" Isabelle called.

"Nope, having a little zipper trouble, hang on!"

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "I'm coming in there."

Before Clary could reply, Isabelle was in the changing booth, helping her with the zip.

"It's too tight, Isabelle, I'll go get a bigger size."

"No! It'll look good like this."

She pulled the zip up and looked in the mirror at Clary's reflection. "Clary, you're beautiful, you know that?" she said softly, fixing Clary's hair so that it fell over the her delicate shoulders.

Clary looked at herself. The dress did look good, but to have Isabelle call her beautiful was something else entirely. For some reason, a compliment from Isabelle meant more to her than a compliment from anyone else. "Thank you, Izzy."

"No need to thank me. And now you'll look perfect for Simon's party," she said, stepping out of the booth to let Clary change.

"Are you going?" Clary asked, removing the dress and getting back in to her jeans and Sonic Youth t shirt. Almost instantly after she'd asked, she regretted it, forgetting things were awkward between Simon and Isabelle right now, after Isabelle decided Simon wasn't her type and the would-be couple decided to be just friends.

Surprisingly, Isabelle seemed pretty chilled about it. "Maybe, depends if anything else comes up, but I have a new dress now, so I guess I should but it to good use." She had decided on the shiny LBD, classic Isabelle.

The girls paid and headed out of the store. Isabelle dragged Clary around multiple stores, boutiques and makeup stores, but surprisingly the shopping took less than two hours. The rest of the day was spent in various hang out locations favoured by the group of teenage shadowhunters.

That night, Isabelle went back to the Institute, Clary went home to see her mom, but part of her wished she could stay the night at the Institute. She found she couldn't sleep, but was too tired to read or do anything. What she really wanted was someone to lay with her and talk. It was strange, because Clary had actually enjoyed spending the day with Isabelle, despite being worried it would be awkward and feel odd, because usually when they hang out the others were there. Even stranger, as she lay there, it wasn't Jace she wanted with her.


End file.
